


Terrible things

by Zinae



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: #SorryNotSorry, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Future!Lance, Implied!Lallura, It started as an afterthought and destroyed my soul, Lance is broken, Lance is watching himself and just facepalms, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Please Don't Cry, Time travel is basically a suicide mission, chracter death, implied klance, implied shallura, no idea how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinae/pseuds/Zinae
Summary: Terrible things happen to people wh mess with time.





	Terrible things

(Awful things happen to people who mess with time.)

They never actually asked for your name. You understand their motives, of course you do, what with the time paradox and too much knowledge.  
And you never gave them a name, so at some point you just became "Sniper" and that's it.  
No more questions.  
You had one if their blades, you had a mission and you have saved them often enough for them to understand that they could trust you.  
After all these years of working for the Blade of Marmorra you finally had some form of understanding of all the cultures surrounding you.  
Once upon a time you were a Paladin of Voltron. But this was years ago.

/Her hand is warm. And msybe she actually has an idea just how much you crave to pull her in your arms and wipe away all those tears. The loss of your leader is heavy upon your shoulders, you watch your colleagues, watch them breaking down and fight your own tears./

/He is the last to go. You watch your beloved, the sparks of a foreign, purple fire, the way it reflects on his skin, so pretty and perfect, until it burns the corpse. You scatter the ashes, thinking of regret and so many unsaid words, her hand in yours and pain in both of your eyes. Shay is leaning against Yellow, Matt buried himself in Greens jungle of internal wiring and Allura lets go of you to walk back to Black. It will be a pain to find another Paladin for Red. Or to rebuild her, for that matter.  
You don't cry. You mourn with roaring rage and possessive destruction, you learn and break and kearn and suddenly you are the Paladin Blue maybe never wanted you to be.  
You forget mercy./

You wait for years, hidden behind a mask and a million lenses and bullets. You take out one galran commander after the other, destroy their ships, you help the rebels in a dusguise.  
Sometimes you flirt. But nothing ever compares to her touch or his smiles.  
Every time you break a little bit more inside.  
You wait. Patiently.  
You remember your orders and your mission. Every day you promise yourself that you will save all of them.

Maybe you might have forgotten just how young you have bern back then. This boy, alive, glowing, kind, your hands are itching to just pull him close and never let go.  
But you have a mission.  
You will save him.  
You will save all of them.

/You never find Hunk in the mess of this planet. Only Yellow and his mourning cries and a broken balmersn girl set on destroying Zarkon more than ever.  
She lost her love but you just lost a part of your soul.  
Keith is arguing with Matt again and the hole in your chest grows.  
First Shiro in this messed up fight with Zarkon. Then Pidge, brave, genius Pidge, sacrificing their life for their family. Now Hunk.  
You were slowly losing it.  
Corans hair was slowly turning blue, you sometimes joke about grey hair.  
Allura is right beside you.  
Keith is staring at your backs./

Your princess is as beautiful as you remember her and just as deadly.  
They might recognize your voice so you flirt with your body, touches, small, never too intrusive, flowers, gentle gifts. One time you make her smile and somehow all this waiting is worth it and you are not afraid to fail anymore.  
You watch your younger self, confident, good, merciful and so, so kind, talk to his team and you watch Shiro. You engrave every little detail into your brain, every strand of hair and every oh so small movement of his hand.  
You talk to Coran. With gestures and steps and small doodles left on edges of pages filled with tacticsl maneuvers.  
You hug Hunk only once, lost in a flashback and needing the comfort you remember he always gave to you.  
You listen to Pidge, hidden in the shadows, how they rsmble on about scientific nonsense you still don't get, even after all these years.

/This is your last kiss and you make it count. Allura is all you have left, except for regret and pain.  
Blues voice is filling your headwith her song and you know that you can't look back.  
This is your last chance and you will make it count...

The colours are disturbing but beautiful. Someone should gave told you that time travel might be nauseating. And you will never admit it, but you throw up on the shoes of the Leader of the blade the second you step out.  
It's not the best of first impressions, but your wry smile and the knife in your hand will win them over./

You watch yourself fall in love with Keith and you cringe at how obvious you are and how oblivious both of those idiots seem to be.

You are sitting on a tower of the castle, Zarkon is your target and you pull the trigger without any second thought.  
Later Black literally purrs at you and you indulge in five minutes of Blues song.  
Even though it's not for you anymore.

That day you lose your hand.

And your body disappears with every time you change something important.

You push Allura towards Shiro.

You watch Lance get his head out of his ass snd ask Keith out.

You help save Katies family and you are in the first row when Hunk and Shay marry.

You create the future you always wanted for your team.

/"This is a suicide mission, Lance."  
"And it's our last hope. I can't... Allura, I just want to make things right."/

Your skin starts to glow the same golden hue as quintessence at some point, lost limbs reappearing. You feel like a ghost when your armor falls and they all see your face.  
Lance is screaming like a girl ("GUYS SHIT HE LOOKS LOKE ME IN OLD AND HOT WHAT THE FUCK!!")  
And maybe you laugh at that.  
You meet everyones eyes.  
You beg for forgiveness.  
"At least this time I managed to protect you. Stay safe. I love you. All of you. Sorry I never said that."

And then you disappear.

/Terrible things happen to people who mess with time./

Yeah, but you managed just fine this time.


End file.
